


Luna Lovegood & a Thestral

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: API Luna Lovegood, Fanart, Gen, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: Fanart of Luna Lovegood -- based on fashion model Soo Joo Park -- and a Thestral friend.





	Luna Lovegood & a Thestral

**Author's Note:**

> I have another piece using the same model as reference / inspiration for Luna, which can be found [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181101)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/31241007987/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also [on tumblr](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/170855731022/happy-birthday-to-luna-lovegood-one-of-my) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/266764).


End file.
